Together Again In the Twenty-First Century
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: When Steve risked his life to get Hydra's plane out of its path to harm NYC, he stranded himself. Peggy thought him gone. When Peggy undertakes a mission of a similar nature, she ends up unaged in the twenty-first century. Now, they're together in completely different century, attmepting to adapt and kindling their relationship. Partially takes place during Avengers movie.
1. Peggy's Torment and Reflections

**Author's Note: **I saw the 2011 Captain America movie last year and I really liked it, minus the part in which Steve and Peggy get separated, and we don't even know if they'll be reunited after Steve wakes up in the twentieth century. Like many of you out there, I feel them being seperated for sixty-eight years was a huge tragedy and I preferred it not to be permanent. So, using the power of the pen, or rather the keyboard hehe, I intend to reunite them in a whole other century. I am writing this as my first Captain America fanfic; before I've only written Stargate fanfics, as my authorname suggests if you know of the TV show.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Peggy's Torment and Reflections**

**US Army 107****th**** Division HQ**

**Italy**

**1944**

Every one of the base personnel who had known Captain Steven Rogers of the 'Howling Commandos' United States Army mourned in their own way. Colonel Chester Philips, despite not taking Rogers seriously at first meeting and despite even thinking, had come to. The Howling Commandos platoon which Captain America himself had lead on daring mission after daring mission also mourned Rogers. Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, of the British Secret Intelligence Service (aka MI6), the British Royal Army, and, mourned the most deeply of all those who had known the man given the moniker 'Captain America'. He wasn't simply her respected colleague or her respected friend. He was the one who she gave her full romantic affections to. And she knew that he romantically loved her too like no other woman.

Peggy though deeply about their past, their recent present, and their potentially never-to-exist future. She quickly pushed that most troubling of thoughts out of her mind. Right now, the US Army was expending its resources to search for the heroic captain, so nobody with the power to help had officially given up on the hope of finding him yet. The billionaire inventor genius Howard Stark had reassured her that if the powers that could help ever gave up, he would continue to search for the good captain, expending his own vast resources in order to do so. Peggy knew Howard considered Steve to be one of his greatest inventions, as well as probably one of his few real friends. Stark seemed to respect people who were as driven as him to achieve the seemingly impossible and She herself would sure as hell continue searching along with them too, even if she needed to do so for the rest of her life. Steve was a brave soldier and a wonderful human being. He more than deserved for all those people to

She was extremely sentimetnal, as she rightly should be now, and now she began to reflect on just how special her experience with Steve was. She'd first encountered Steve Rogers on the North American continent at Camp Lehigh in Pennsylvania, United States of America, when he was merely Private Steven Rogers, a recruited candidate for Project Rebirth. On that day not that long ago, he'd been a physically unimposing twenty-something year old. She'd watched as Colonel Chester Phillips rather disparagingly scrutinized him for looking too weak to even be a plain old undistinguished US Army soldier. She saw the physically small young man look as resolved as he did at the beginning to be of service to the world in its fight against the scourge that was the Axis Powers.

During a training exercise, the impatient, an impulsively-acting Colonel Phillips had decided to toss in a dud hand grenade for good measure into the assortment of army soldiers to test their reaction to an unforeseen circumstance. Every soldier except for Rogers had leapt out of the way, but Steve had, without regard for his owns safety at all, threw his own body onto the grenade in order to smother it and prevent it from injuring more of his group of Project Rebirth candidates. Right then, she'd felt moved by his great selflessness and had actually smiled in response. Recently, too many men around her acted in ways that really turned her off. They acted arrogantly, egotistically, inconsiderately, selfishly, and the list could go on.

She didn't feel that any man would ever make her feel the way Steve did, again; she genuinely felt he was irreplaceable.

This war had cost her too many lives of loved one already. Her father, the American ambassador to England, and her British mother had both died becasue of air raids the the criminal Nazi regime had delivered to England. She'd become undyingly committed to wiping the Nazi regime from the face of this Earth after they'd made the dire mistake of antagonizing her like this. Then they'd gone on and also caused Steve's best friend Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes to die and then Steve himself. The Nazi and HYDRA personnel had better watch their goodness-forsaken backs when she got her hands on them. She'd show the unrepentant bastards not an once of mercy.

Speaking to another of the few fellow military female agents and her best friend ever since they'd met, she'd shared every nonconfidential detail about Steve, This friend, like her, had experienced too many chauvinistic males who'd ridicule her for serving in the war effort instead of staying home and looking pretty. The friend had been realy excited to know that she'd met someone like Steve who showed much more sensitivity than those damn chauvinists. She'd been looking forward to introducing this male breath of fresh air. She did hesitate a bit to bring Bucky along too without first admonishing him on proper conduct with the opposite gender, particularly this friend of hers, Emily.

She would give anything she could in order to see Steve again.


	2. Steve's Torment and Reflections

**Chapter 2**

**Steve's Torment and Reflections**

* * *

**Author's Note: Like chapter 1, I actually had a bit more handwritten content temporarily lost that I therefore didn't put in here. I'll add it when find it. In the meantime, if you'd like to ask any questions about the current content, suggest additional content,suugest I revise this content, etc, etc please ifnrom me ad I'll work it into the later edited chapters when possible.**

**In the meantime, I wish to thank every single reader who's commented and/or favorited, followed either me or this story. I've gotten an great showing of support for having posted that 1 chapter. :-) **

* * *

**SHIELD Headquarters**

**New York City, New York**

**United States of America **

**2011**

Captain Steven Rogers of the United States Army's 107th Division's Howling Commandos had just woken up to be experiencing a living nightmare. And if he did, he would've wished to be able to live the rest of his life out with Peggy. He hadn't expected to survive the crashing of the Red Skull's plane into the Arctic Sea's below-zero temperature, only to have 'lived' about seventy years. He last remembered talking lightly, for the purpose of not upsetting the romantic love of his life , about needing her to give him a raincheck for her proposed date. He could sense her great sadness and he could feel his own sadness too.

He'd first encountered her at Camp Lehigh, Pennsylvania when she'd appeared on the field, introducing herself as the agent in charge of operations for the Strategic Scientific Reserve, which their designated unit of Project Rebirth candidates was part of. Steve had never met a female military officer before, but boy when he first set eyes on her he did he think she was a pretty, classy dame. He felt very sorry for her that she had to experience the disrespectful, irreverent harassing of one Gilbert Hodge, all due to her gender. He'd observed Hodge going so far as to imply that he could and wanted to make some amorous moves on her, seemingly without regard for whether she was interested or not. But she wasn't the type of lady to just take it, and he'd been full of admiration when she let the oversized bully have it by socking him right in the face.

He most genuinely thought Peggy was irreplacable to him. Unlike all the women he'd previously met in his life, Peggy actually saw past his major physical limitations and liked him before he became a superhuman, gaining incredible strength compared to ordinary mortals. She'd realized Steve was virtually incomparably courageous, virtually incomparably altruistic, and had a keen (military and otherise) mind, which contrasted with his perhaps underdeveloped body. This qualities, besides the greatly enhanced strength over a regular human being, were what him the. He knew that SHE, more than many other people, was responsible for helping him believe in himself and achieving the Captain America feats that he'd become legendary for. Steve thought that she was perfect for him and that she thought he was perfect for her. He'd been really excited that a gal he thought so well of seemed to feel the same way, a fact that she'd sonfirmed completely when she kissed him for a good few seconds in the back of speeding vehicle.

Right now, Steve didn't think he could continue living a meaningful life at all. He was truly a broken man. The Red Skull had already cost him a continued life of comradery with Bucky, and now he'd cost him a lifetime of deep mutual romantic love with Peggy. Steve would continue being Captain America, but between missions in this foreign new century, he planned to shut himself in his room and not concern himself with any other matters.

Any time now, he was about to furiously barge right into the SHIELD director Colonel Fury private office and demand he hand over the information on Peggy's and condition that Steve had asked to see soon after the designated agency personnel defrosted him. They'd insisted he "calm himself down thoroughly" before they allowed him to view the information "which he may become even more upset to know."


End file.
